


Date

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Sometimes simple is best.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Hey, you," Blaine said, stepping inside his own dorm and smiling at the sight of Kurt lying flat on his back on the bed, wind open just so to let the warm spring air in.  "What's up?"

"You get my text?"

"Of course," Blaine assured, setting his satchel next to the wall and walking over to his bed, already undoing his Warbler tie.  "How fast can you get to your room?"  Kurt's head tipped in his direction, a smile quirking at the edges of his lips as he watched, hair tousled, radiant in the afternoon sunlight.  "Was I fast enough?" Blaine asked lightly, tossing the tie aside and shrugging out of his blazer, folding it neatly on his roommate's bed.

"Depends.  You didn't skip Warbler's rehearsal, did you?"

Blaine laughed, unbuttoning his shirt and shaking his head, looking down slightly sheepishly.  "I mean, I considered it," he offered, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt lamely before undoing them.  "Does that count?"

Kurt frowned thoughtfully, saying nothing as Blaine finally shimmied out of his shirt and ambled, shameless, over to his dresser for a comfier one.  "Mmm, it could," he allowed.  Blaine smiled to himself as he pulled on a well-worn Dalton shirt, sliding out of his pants and feeling Kurt's gaze on him the whole time.  "Someday I'll make a rebel out of you."

"Yeah?" Blaine teased, pulling on a pair of sweats and ambling back over to Kurt, lying down on the bed beside him and smiling.  "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kurt echoed, leaning forward for a light kiss to his nose.  "You are so unfairly hot and you're not even trying," he added, pouting in evident chagrin.  Even as Blaine laughed softly, Kurt reached out and draped an arm around his waist, saying, "Shh.  I've been waiting for this all week."

"For what?" Blaine asked, shuffling closer.  Conspiratorial.  And then, just because he could, he bumped noses, nuzzling Kurt's and adding, "Is this where you tell me that you did actually fall from heaven, because that's not exactly a secret, K--"

"Oh my god."

"I mean, I promise to keep your secret safe," Blaine added, laughing when Kurt stuffed a pillow over his head.  "That's it, isn't it?"  He smiled as Kurt sighed and closed the distance between them, removing the pillow as an afterthought and tucking his forehead against Blaine's shoulder.

"You're impossible," he grumbled, sighing softly when Blaine's hand slid up his spine to cradle the back of his head, "but you do have your better moments."

Rubbing the fine hairs there softly, Blaine listened to Kurt's breathing even out, the tension seeping out of him as he curled a hand in Blaine's shirt loosely.

With the soft rustling of leaves just outside the window and Kurt's presence warm and immediate in front of him, Blaine found it hard to worry about anything, really, tucking his chin on top of Kurt's head and smiling.

"This was a good idea," he whispered, letting his hand trace the length of Kurt's spine.

Kurt's soft breathing was the only response, already asleep.

Smiling to himself, Blaine closed his eyes and joined him, satisfied that all was right in his world.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
